


Concussion

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Ass Rey, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux brings the fight to D'Qar and Poe gets caught in the crossfire. But Finn and Rey are there to extract him from the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, I hope you like it!
> 
> For the prompt Brave

The battled raged across the clearings in front of the resistance base on D’Qar. They had been in the process of moving their base of operations when Hux, Snoak’s new second in command after Ren’s disappointment, rained a fiery terror down on them. Rey and Luke had sensed a disturbance and had arrived a day before the attack so there was some warning. But nothing could have prepared them for the force Hux brought with him, even with the two jedi on their side and Kylo Ren’s absence they were vastly outnumbered. Poe quickly lost sight of Finn and Rey but he had to believe they could look after themselves. They were just as capable fighters as he was, possibly even better and Poe had air support to lead. Black One was an extension of his soul and it just felt right to be soaring through the air. The original Black One had been blown up on Jakku but the second model was handling just as nicely as his precious craft had. Flying a ship like the Millennium Falcon had always been a dream but those big hunks of metal would never have the agility and speed that Black One could harness. “Black Leader, on your six,” Blue Three called through his headset and without a glance back Poe dived, spun and fired at the same time taking down the two tie fighters that had tried to sneak up on him.

 

In the end it was bad luck that caught him out. Red One was being chased by a persistent tie fighter and in an evasive manoeuvre, the stray blast hit Poe directly in the engine. As soon as Poe knew he couldn’t dodge the blast he jettisoned BB-8 and then himself. And as he fell to earth everything faded to black.

 

“Come out and face me Dameron,” Hux snarled, prowling through the wreckage of Poe’s treasured X-Wing with his stun truncheon buzzing in one hand and finger twitching on the trigger of the blaster in his other hand. Poe was alive, which was unexpected from the height that his X-Wing was shot down from, but his leg was fractured and he had no weapons on his person. And of course a nasty concussion that was currently making the flames dance in front of his face and made Hux’s voice come from every direction at once.

“You always were a coward hiding in your planes, avoiding conflict instead of finishing it,” Hux continued to antagonise his new nemesis.

“Says you, hiding behind a force powered toddler throwing a temper tantrum,” Poe slurred and clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words escaped. That was supposed to stay inside is mouth not escape. Hux’s head snapped round towards the sound. “Poe,” another voice hissed, it was familiar. Poe slowly turned his head around and Rey was squatting down next to him. “Oh hi baby-Jedi,” Poe blurted out, and Rey shushed him. “Sorry,” Poe whispered as Rey pulled her lightsabers from her back. When they were sheathed they just looked like two little nun chucks but Poe had witnessed them in their true glory.

“I’m going to deal with him. And you are going to get medical treatment,” Rey stated, kissing Poe softly on the temple.

“Okaay but that might be a problem, cannot move,” Poe continued, everything was getting more and more fuzzy.

“That’s why I’m here,” Finn sighed, startling Poe. Rey vaulted over the scrap metal shielding them, drawing Hux’s attention.

“So Poe’s sending little girl’s to do his work now,” Hux scoffed, it seemed he didn’t recognise Rey from her brief stint on the finalizer. Her lightsabers whirred into action and Hux at least had the decency to look slightly impressed. As they dived into battle, Finn lifted Poe into his arms. “That’s our girl,” Poe chuckled, leaning into Finn’s chest.

“That it is,” he replied with a smirk.


End file.
